


Letters: Father Reaches Out

by squidhat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidhat/pseuds/squidhat
Summary: Before Zayetana Hern was known throughout the galaxy as a Lord of the Sith, she was a mere reference to her parents - Darth Shevawna and Sith opera composer Gabrien Hern. In a letter, her father reaches out to his new son-in-law. A little scrap I wrote to establish some character background.





	Letters: Father Reaches Out

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars is a new fandom for me, so I've been doing some little exploration pieces. This is the first of them.

Malavai,

  
I hope you will allow the informality between us. As you well know, my two older daughters, Saelmah and Lamia, married military men. I invite them a chance to leave the precision and regulations at my doorstep. I consider them to be my sons. Though we have not yet met face to face, I hope that someday we might have the same relationship.

I am immensely proud and honored to have three daughters who have made their mark on this galaxy. As a father, I have tried to not raise Zayetana above the others because of her gifts in the Force. All of my girls – now grown women, of course – have shown their own talents. Yet, between you and I, I knew from the moment I first felt Zayetana’s movements in her mother’s womb that she would be the one to change the course of history. She is, indeed, special. She travels and difficult and dangerous path, and not a day goes by that I do not worry, even for a moment, about her.

Having been, myself, husband to a Darth, I know what it is like to bask in the awe and terror of one’s own beloved. You and I will never understand how our wives truly feel – well, in the past tense, for me. For many years, I agonized over this yawning crevice between us, wanting so badly to feel even a sliver of the very power that filled Shevawna’s entire being. This is folly, Malavai. We will never know. Please do not waste the years pining over this separation and instead cherish the gifts you can give your bride. You can give her love and give her a supportive hand. You can be an architect of her legacy. Someday, when you are ready, you may be an ever-present and loving father to your children. My daughter loves her family, and would see it as a boon. She should see her home as an island of tranquility, as Shevawna once did.

But, enough of an old man’s rambling advice. I have enclosed a recording of my last work, _The Grand Charade_. I have heard that you are a fan.

Be well,  
Gabrien Hern

 

 

Gabrien,

Forgive the short letter. I wanted to confirm that I received your letter and the recording. Thank you for both. The letter has given me much to think about. I wish I had time to expand on this further. Perhaps, soon, I might do so in person.

You should know that the recording is playing on the bridge of the _Fury_ even as I write this letter. The first song of the second act never fails to chill me to the bone. The way that Haanai sings of Master Burgess is simply sublime.

Zayetana sends her greetings. She’s off to the training chambers on the Imperial Fleet this very moment. A Sith’s maintenance of body and mind never ends. You know this well.

Thank you again.

My best,  
Malavai


End file.
